The Queens Favor
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: When The Doctor is unexpectedly stranded in 1835 London after the events of 'Kill the Moon', he sets down in the presence of who is to be one of the most powerful women in history; 16-year-old Alexandrina Victoria. But when the Queen of England has an achingly familiar face, can she somehow unravel the turmoil that is The Doctors broken hearts? [Whouffaldi]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Scottish Magician **

* * *

"No! No, no come on!"

Jostling slightly as the TARDIS set down with a pained wheeze and groan, The Doctor rubbed his tired face with a hand. He had known something was wrong with the Old Girl since returning Clara to her flat, but he didn't know she'd end up breaking down completely. Gracefully wandering the controls, The Doctor tried everything in his power to get the TARDIS running again but it wasn't any good. She was dead, not in a literal sense but she wasn't going to be moving till her self-repairs were completed. Mumbling a few in-delicacies under his breath, The Doctor smoothed out the lapels of his velvet jacket.

Taking a look at his screens, The Doctor rubbed a hand across the stubble which was already growing on his chin. He was still in Europe, London 1835 to be exact. But where exactly he was in London was still a question. Thankfully his clothing wasn't that unusual for a place like 1835, but he still dawned an old velvet top hat just in case he needed to go out. And it was a good thing he did, as The Doctor turned when there were three knocks on the TARDIS door. Eyebrows rising up into his hairline, the time traveler made a note to check on the chameleon arch the next time he went fiddling. Straightening himself a bit as he walked to the doors, The Doctor threw them open and stepped out.

He was in a beautiful park, the grass green with the beginnings of summer and the gurgling of fountains somewhere in the distance. Looking around, there was no one around the TARDIS. Reminded of his first encounter with Clara before his regeneration, The Doctor turned to his box and looked around one side curiously. A figure was ducking behind a nearby hedge, hiding from his sight.

"I can see you there!" he called out, closing the door to his beloved time machine with a pat, "come on, I'm not daft!"

Shoving his hands into his pockets, The Doctor waited by the TARDIS as the figure rose up from behind the hedge. Immediately, it felt as though his hearts had stopped beating. Clara's doe eyes stared back at him, her round face and dark hair easily recognizable even from a distance. But it wasn't possible, as she had just told him to go to hell not an hour ago. Staring bewilderedly as the girl not ten feet away, The Doctor shook himself. She was one of Clara's echos, one of thousands scattered all about the universe, "you knocked on my door," he spoke finally, motioning to the TARDIS as she continued to watch him, "where I come from, knocking and running away is very rude."

This seemed to shake the girl out of her stupor as she hoisted her skirts up a bit, making her way towards him. Up close, The Doctor knew this version of Clara was much younger than his own. His Clara was in her 30's, while this one was merely a girl. He could tell because her skin bore no wrinkles, and her eyes still sparkled like a thousand galaxies, "so." he said, staring down at her, "you called on me?"

"Your box," the echo spoke slightly, looking to the TARDIS with adoration and curiosity in her gaze, "it just...appeared. How?"

"Magic," The Doctor responded swiftly, "I'm a magician."

"Really? I don't know of any magician who can do such a thing as this." wandering closer to the TARDIS, Clara's echo touched the box very carefully, "is the magic yours, or is it in the box itself?"

"A bit of both, I presume." The Doctor admitted, a smile trying to fight its way onto his face. In any time, no matter how many Clara's he met in the universe, all of them were clever in their own way, "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's quite alright, sir." she spoke softly, "I _was_ afraid at first, but it was truly an incredible feat of magic. I don't suppose you'll tell me how you did it?"

"Ah, not today I'm afraid," The Doctor said carefully, "the old girl is in a state currently, I will be staying here for a little while longer before I can move her again."

"That's a shame, I'd like to see another trick. Although, I think it would be wise if you explained your presence to mama. She will have a fit if she sees your box in the garden."

"This isn't a park?"

"No sir." the echo giggled happily, her face alight with youthful splendor, "you and your box are in my garden. My home is there."

Turning slightly, The Doctor stared up at the massive palace not far away. Tightening his lips, he nodded and turned back to his audience.

"It's beautiful. Though I have to apologize, I didn't mean to appear on a private estate."

"I'm sure mama will understand. Though, Sir John may not be as pleased. But I will insist that you are my guest now."

"You are certainly kind to a man who just appeared in your garden." The Doctor admitted, straightening his coat again as the echo merely looked at him for a moment, her face appearing to be in deep thought.

"I do trust you. I'm not sure why, but there is something about you. Like...like I've known you, for a very long time."

"Well, that answers that then, doesn't it? I suppose though if I'm going to be staying here we should be properly introduced. I am The Doctor, but you may call me Sir Basil Smith if you'd prefer."

"What an interesting name, Doctor. I think it suits you somehow. I am Alexandrina Victoria, but my family calls me Drina."

"Ah, yes. You are indeed." The Doctor struggled to hold back his eye roll. Of course, he had to land in the presence of the future Queen of England. It was just his luck that she happened to have the face of someone held close to his hearts, "a beautiful name." Leaning down and kissing the hand of the future monarch, Drina accepted it with an easy smile.

"Come then, Doctor. I will introduce you to mama, and we can do our best to explain your magic box in the garden. Personally, I think it's a lovely addition to the hedges, don't you agree?"

"Indeed it is."

Standing side by side as they looked at the TARDIS, Drina turned on a heel and waved the Doctor alongside her. It was surreal, even for him, to be walking next to someone who would make an incredible impact on the very history of Earth. But even so, he couldn't become attached to the young Drina, even if she had the face of the woman he loved. He had already married one queen in his lifetime, and he certainly didn't need to affect history still so recent to the 21st century.

Entering what The Doctor now knew was Kensington Palace in London, he kept a good distance behind Drina, while also keeping close. The TARDIS had landed him here for a reason, and he could never be too sure when something of alien origin would pop up. He rather enjoyed looking at the palace but was always distracted again by the girl before him. Outside she had been radiant, but in here the tension in her shoulders was visible. Her eyes glistened less, and the smile from outside had all but vanished once she was placed between four walls.

"You have a beautiful home, Lady Victoria," he commented mindlessly, not yet comfortable speaking the nickname of someone so important to history, "the architecture is wonderful."

"I suppose it is," the girl answered, looking as though she were ready to burn the place down with nothing but her eyes, "but I much prefer being outside."

"Do you enjoy London?"

"I don't know. Mama doesn't let me leave Kensington without an escort. And even then, it's always for business, never just to see London."

"That's a shame. I've seen many beautiful places, but London in the summertime is quite lovely."

"I'd like to see it for myself someday."

"Perhaps you will."

Drina smiled happily at The Doctor, but before she could say anything else, her name being called drew her attention again. A stern looking woman was descending the stairs, skirts hoisted high as she hurried towards them both.

"Drina, I've been looking for you everywhere," she spoke, her German heavy on the tongue as The Doctor kept his distance. Didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea of him with the TARDIS out of commission, "who is this stranger?"

"Don't be so cross, Lehzen." Drina chided, hooking onto the woman's arm affectionately, "this is Doctor Basil Smith, I've invited him to stay here at Kensington."

"Really? Whatever for?"

"He's a Magician and a wonderful one at that. Doctor this is my Governess, Lehzen."

"Pleasure, ma'am."

Bowing awkwardly, Lehzen gave The Doctor a stern look before ignoring him completely, turning to Drina.

"Drina, we must continue our study of the Constitution."

"Oh, in a little while. I want to introduce the good Doctor to mama before she has him beheaded. I promise I won't be long. Come along now, Doctor!"

Skipping off away from the staircase, The Doctor tipped his hat and followed the future Queen, still keeping a good distance away as narrowed eyes bore into his shoulders.

"I have a feeling she doesn't like me," he said finally, once the Governess was out of earshot and Drina was by his side again, "is she always that way?"

"We don't get many visitors here at Kensington." Drina admitted, shrugging her shoulders slightly, "you are the most exciting thing that's happened here since I got Dash."

"Dash?"

"My dog. He's my best friend and the only one in this whole place who understands me."

"Ah." Nodding half-heartedly, The Doctor stopped in the middle of the hall as Drina came to a wooden door, knocking on it gently with a knuckle.

"Mama? May I come in?"

There was an affirmative from inside as Drina smiled and opened the door. Inside, a woman was having her hair done, and a man was standing by the fireplace, staring into it as though he were pondering the universe. Only the man turned upon their entry, and he became immediately cross.

"And who is this?"

"Mama, Sir John, this is Doctor Basil Smith. He landed his magic machine in our garden today."

"What are you talking about, Drina? This is no time for your fairytales."

The woman waved away the blonde doing her hair as she turned, face stern but still somehow gentle, "you cannot bring random men into Kensington, it's not proper."

"You can check in the garden if you don't believe me, mama. He's a wonderful magician."

"Your Mother is correct, Lady Alexandrina," Sir John hissed, his face pulled up into a nasty snarl. Already The Doctor wanted to step between him and Drina, just as he would have done with his own Clara, but she seemed unafraid, "you cannot be foolish. This will cause controversy a girl your age doesn't need."

"I've already invited The Doctor to stay here at Kensington while his box is repaired. He will stay in the North Wing. The Imperial suite will do".

"He _cannot _stay here." Sir John persisted again, "you Sir must leave at once."

The Doctor made a move to defend himself but was stopped by Drina as she strode to Sir John. Compared to him she was only a child, yet the look on her face would give anyone shivers. It was the same look Clara gave her year 11's when she wanted them to shut it, or him when he was being an idiot.

"I think you're forgetting something important, Sir John. I have as much right to bring guests into my home as mama, therefore The Doctor will be staying with us whether you like it or not. Do I make myself clear?"

Sir John snarled again but bowed anyway.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Then it's settled, the Doctor will stay in the Imperial Suite until further notice."

Turning on a heel, The Doctor blinked as Drina grabbed his hand, practically dragging him out of the room in a rather undignified way. When they were far down the hall, the young girl sighed and stopped walking as she released his hand, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"Are you ok?"

Drina was shaking slightly as she nodded her head, lifting her chin a bit to seem more dignified despite her obvious distress.

"Yes, quite fine. Sir John is my mother's advisor, though he thinks he is able to rule over me as well."

"You seemed to handle yourself just fine back there. I certainly wouldn't want to cross swords with such a strong woman."

"You're so very kind, Doctor. Come, I'll show you to your chambers and you can get settled in."

Nodding his head, The Doctor walked with Drina through Kensington and away from the horrible Sir John. Along the way, they were joined by a King Charles Spaniel whom Drina picked up and carried easily.

"This must be the Lord of the house?" The Doctor asked, unable to keep the smile off his lips as the future Queen of England waltzed with her pooch.

"That's right."

"I've never been very good with animals," The Doctor admitted, "my schedule and living arrangements don't allow it."

"I wouldn't be able to stand living here without Dash," Drina insisted, setting the dog down as they got closer to the Imperial Suite, "do you ever get lonely, Doctor?"

"Often, but you get used to traveling alone after so long."

"You must certainly have had some assistants though? Most magicians do, don't they?"

"Yes, but they don't ever stay. None of them do, really."

"I'm sorry." Drina said, her pretty face contorting into a frown as she pushed open the double doors to a spacious living suite, "here we are. Other then the library this is my absolute favorite room in the house. You have a perfect view of the garden, and you can see your magic box from here."

"Yes. It's quite beautiful."

The Doctor did like the room, but he was more or less staring at Drina. She looked so beautiful in her flowing white gown, her dark hair knotted tightly revealing the sharpness of her jaw and the funniness of her nose which The Doctor found endearing. Shaking his head, he snapped out of the daze quickly. He couldn't have any of that. This wasn't _Clara. _Well, it was, but not his Clara. Glancing down, The Doctor didn't realize Drina had wandered to stand close to him, staring up into his face with the most peculiar expression.

"You have such sad eyes, Doctor," she said eventually, her gentle lips tugging into a frown, "have you lost someone?"

"I've lost many people." The Doctor said, removing his hat to reveal his head of silver curls, "it comes with age."

"I lost my papa when I was very young," Drina said quietly, "and sometimes I wonder if the ache will ever go away."

"It doesn't. Not ever." Turning to face Drina, The Doctor reached out boldly, taking her small hands in his and holding them lightly, "but don't ever let go of that feeling."

"Why?"

"Because that feeling makes you _human. _The hurt, the aching, all of it is a reminder that you are living. When you lose that pain, those memories of all the people you've lost, you become nothing. So keep a tight hold on it,"

"You have a funny way of speaking, Doctor," Drina commented lightly, jumping back away from him as the doors to the Imperial suite opened slowly.

"Drina?"

"Lehzen, you startled me." Drina breathed, smoothing her skirts awkwardly as The Doctor sighed and smirked half-heartedly.

"I'm sorry. But we really must get on with your lessons."

"Yes. Yes, of course, the constitution." Flexing her hands nervously, Drina looked to the Doctor, "please, feel free to settle in. Dinner is served when the bell rings. I hope you'll join us?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Lady Victoria." The Doctor said, kissing the girls hand gently, "good luck with the constitution."

Nodding her head, Drina was escorted from the room by her Governess. When she was gone, The Doctor sighed heavily and walked to the large window, running a hand through his silvery curls as he looked out on the TARDIS. Why did things have to be so complicated?

* * *

**A/N: Hello all! Rose here, back again with another Doctor Who story! This is technically a crossover with PBS's Victoria, but I'm not going to label it as a crossover simply because there aren't many of them around. Victoria is one of my absolute favorite shows, so I've been meaning to write something like this for quite some time. It was originally just going to be a one-shot but expanded into something much larger. Anyway, this is set sometime after 'Kill the Moon' but before 'Mummy on the Orient Express', and two years before Drina becomes queen in Victoria's pilot. Please let me know what you think of this beginning, I love reading your comments. And for any errors in language or slang, please know that I am an American, and am using words I've heard from watching too much BBC. Anyway, cheers all! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Of Ladies and Scotsman **

* * *

Dinner had been a complete disaster. The Doctor hadn't used his formal etiquette in quite a long while, so he used the wrong spoon for the soup, and fumbled with his tea. It was as though his limbs refused to cooperate. It didn't help that Sir John was there, hovering around irritatingly, questioning his existence whenever he damn well pleased. Drina's mother didn't seem too interested either — though asked him to many questions about his 'status' in Scotland, and if he held land or wealth. The only good thing during dinner had been Drina herself, placed meticulously at the head of the table. She hid her happy laughter in her teacup whenever he fumbled, but never looked judgemental or cross. In fact she looked more vibrant than before, her eyes alight with humor the whole meal.

After dinner, The Doctor kindly declined Sir John's offer to retreat to the library for cards (he assumed it was just a customary invitation), and returned to his room instead. Though a time lords need for sleep was minimal, he still flopped down onto his bed with a hard grunt. His brain was filled immediately with Clara. Not Drina, but his own Clara. The Clara whom he had finally pushed to far, the Clara who was a hairs length away from leaving him. Not even realizing he was asleep, The Doctor grunted when the sunlight fell onto his eyelids and roused him. It was morning, the air filled with muffled sounds of birdsong and the gurgling of fountains from outside. Sitting up slowly, the embarrassment from the night before flooded back to him.

Cursing is the inability to remain calm and collected, The Doctor stood, smoothing his curls with a growl. Wandering to the large windows, he could see the entire garden. Drina was already outside, sitting by the TARDIS in an elegant pinkish dress with her dark hair hidden by a white lace veil. She didn't even seem to notice him, lost someplace between the garden and the pad of paper in her hands. The Doctor, despite his stupidity the night before, smiled. She looked so at peace amongst the flowers, as though she belonged there. Turning on a heel, the time traveler quickly cleaned himself up, even going as far as to use the blade left in the washroom for a shave before he donned his top hat and headed out.

The warmth and fresh air hit him like a wave as he stepped out. It was truly the perfect weather, though The Doctor's stormy mood was not wrangled back into normality as he strode towards Drina. Up close, he could see her hand delicately held a paintbrush. Before he could say anything, she looked up at him from her place on the stones. Her eyes were dazzling as she smiled at him, her sweet dimples appearing.

"Good morning, Doctor," she greeted, "I hope you rested well?"

"As well as expected, I suppose." He mumbled, kissing the back of her knuckles gently, "what are you doing?"

"Ah, just a bit of painting. Your magic box really is a lovely addition to the garden," holding out the paper to show him, The Doctor smirked. No one had ever taken the time to actually paint his machine before, "she's really quite pretty amongst the flowers, don't you agree?"

"How can you tell it's a she?" The Doctor asked, taking up a seat beside Drina as she shifted to be looking at him.

"I can't be positive." The girl admitted, continuing to mindlessly blot out the flowers on the page with a soft grin, "but there's an elegance around her, and I can only imagine she is...well, a she."

"I think that's a fair assumption." The Doctor said, leaning back rather ungracefully on his open palms with a long sigh. Admiring his TARDIS from afar, he half wondered how her repairs were coming along when Drina looked to him again.

"Are you upset about last night?"

"A bit."

"Why? Is your ego so large that a few fumbles at the dinner table are enough to make you sulk about?"

"I'm not sulking," The Doctor snipped shortly, only to immediately apologize by taking Drina's hand. He had to watch his tongue, even if Drina was not currently the most powerful woman in Europe, "I'm sorry."

"Mama and Sir John may not be impressed, but I found last night quite...how would you say, charming?"

"I pride myself on my ability to assimilate to my surroundings," he mumbled, running a hand across the rim of his hat as he tipped it back slightly on his brow, "I'm unfortunately out of practice as of late."

"You certainly are. But it's of no bother to me. In fact, I was wondering if you'd accompany me riding this afternoon. I have my lessons with Lehzen soon, but sometime after tea?"

"Horses? Ah, Lady Victoria, I'm not sure that'd be wise. I'm an old man you know, and based on my performance at dinner last night I can't imagine myself on the back of an animal."

"Balderdash, Doctor. You are the same age as many of Mama's…erm...confidants, and they ride just as well as any. Besides, our horses are some of the best trained in the country, they know the way by heart. You wouldn't have to do a thing — "

"Alright, then. Alright. Would an afternoon ride make you happy?"

"Very much. Mama keeps me cooped up in here, and I could use an afternoon out."

"And what of your mother? She certainly wouldn't approve of this little outing."

"She doesn't have to know." Drina said cheekily, her eyes alight with fire again, "we'll be off by the time anyone notices. Lehzen will see to that. Please, Doctor?"

"How can I decline an offer when you ask like that? And seriously, girls with your eyes. Deflate them, would you?"

"Very humorous, Doctor." Drina chided, tucking her sketchbook up under her arm with a smile as she stood elegantly, "I'll see you sometime after tea then? By the stables around back."

"What should I do till then?"

"Anything you'd like. The House is yours while you're staying here. Just try to avoid Mama and Sir John if you can." Drina giggled, leaning down and kissing The Doctor on the cheek before he could take her hand, "I'll see you later."

Then she skipped off, leaving The Doctor holding shaking fingers to the place where his skin still tingled. Watching her vanish back into Kensington, he let the heavy, rattling breath escape from his lungs. No matter where she was or who she was, Clara always had a strange effect on him. Whether she was just a voice on an intercom, never to be seen. Or a barmaid with a cockney accent, or a school teacher still willing to go out and risk her life over and over again for the sake of the thrill. It was enough to make his hearts beat just a bit faster, and the heat to rise into his cheeks when she took his hand and held it tightly in her own. Pursing his lips together, The Doctor stood and wandered to his beloved time machine, pressing his hands up against her walls and feeling her energy.

"What am I going to do, old girl?" He asked her quietly, despite her being unresponsive due to her systems working elsewhere, "she does something to me. All of her, every incarnation. It causes these...emotions. I know she isn't _mine_, but damn I wish she was."

Closing his eyes for a moment, as though reminiscing on his confession, The Doctor shook his head from side to side. Things always had to be so incredibly complicated between the two of them. It confused him to no end, and yet he didn't want to be anywhere else but with her. That's why he treated her the way he did and pushed himself between her and Danny. He couldn't ever seem to speak the words plaguing his heart, not like his bow-tie wearing self could. But he couldn't bear to see her with anyone else either, especially not someone like _him. _

Turning and exiting the garden, The Doctor didn't have much else to do but wander about Kensington. At some point, Dash had appeared at his feet. No doubt kicked out of the room where Lehzen and Drina were studying, the spaniel found solace at The Doctor's side.

"Have I suddenly fallen into your favor?" The Doctor asked the dog, stopping at the top of the stairway as Dash sat by his shoes and looked up at him innocently. For a dog, he had some resemblance to his owner with gigantic brown eyes, "very well, then. I suppose this is as much your palace as it is your mistresses."

Dash took this news by laying down by the Doctor's legs, still looking at him as he rolled his eyes. He had never been an animal person — yet animals always seemed to gravitate towards him.

"...ah Captain Peterson,"

Glancing up at the voice, The Doctor was in time to see Drina's mother and Sir John enter the hall to greet another man in a fine brown suit. He looked shady, even for a man in 1835. Keeping close to the banister as inconspicuous as possible, but still able to keep an eye on the goings on, The Doctor watched as the newcomer handed the Duchess a box.

"For your daughter." He said, speaking in an accent which The Doctor both recognized, and realized was foreign in the first few syllables, "an offering from our king."

"That's very considerate of you, Drina has many admirers from all around the world."

Taking the box, Drina's mother passed it to a footman who carried it away. Captain Peterson left as soon as he'd come, and the doors closed, "I do hope Drina appreciates all these gifts she receives. It will make it all the more simple when it's time for her to take a husband."

"Only the best for the heir to the throne of England,"

Sir John's comment made The Doctor sneer as the two walked out of the hall and into an adjoining hallway. Leaning on the rail, the time traveler scowled. He hated Victorian values. He hated them in 2016, and he hated them now.

"It's all about status and wealth for them, isn't it?" The Doctor grumbled, glancing at Dash who had found a comfortable place across his shoes, "she's just a pawn to them. Something to use to their advantage. It's...clever, but terrible."

As expected, the spaniel said nothing to his question as the Doctor shook his head, "honestly. Well, come on then. There's got to be a kitchen somewhere in this place, maybe we can convince the chef to make us something to eat before teatime."

This seemed to get the dog's attention as The Doctor nodded, "maybe they have fish and chips in this place."

Alas, there were no fish and chips. The Doctor instead settled for a small sandwich, and Dash got a piece of bone from one of the meats. They sat like this till after teatime, enjoying the scenery and taking everything in. When it was time, the time traveler made his way to the stables. Drina was waiting for him there, already dressed in a finely pressed button down, trousers and boots. Her dark hair was pulled up under a small top hat no different than his own. Approaching her, The Doctor smiled.

"Lady Victoria. You look nice this afternoon."

"And you look the same as ever, Doctor." She responded, taking the kiss to the knuckles with the same easy smile as before, "do you have no other clothing with you?"

"Oh I do, but this is my favorite jacket. Doesn't stain easily."

Drina said nothing, only laughed as she gracefully tossed herself up onto the back of a black steed.

"I've chosen a wonderful mount for you, Doctor." She announced, taking the reigns of her own horse as a reddish brown one with white in its mane was walked out, "he's one of our gentlest stallions here. Very friendly."

"I'll try not to fall off in the first five minutes."

Another light bout of laughter as The Doctor took hold of the saddle. His body protested a bit, but he had no trouble falling into the seat as he was handed the reigns by a footman, "alrighty. So far so good."

"Better than I was expecting from you, Doctor." Drina teased lightly, "you don't mind if I go ahead for a moment, I need to give Ferdinand here a runabout,"

"Feel free, I'll be right behind you."

Nodding her head, The Doctor watched from a distance as Drina kicked her horse into a soft trot, running him back and forth across the trail. Watching her was almost surreal, her small hands working the reigns as though she'd done it a thousand times before. The Doctor had never seen his Clara on a horse before, and he wondered if she was as natural at it as Drina was. Eventually, though she returned to his side as they reached the beginnings of a thin forest on the outskirts of London.

"How does it feel now, Doctor?" She questioned, her cheeks already having a healthy glow to them from the quick exercises, "comfortable?"

"Quite so, Lady Victoria. It's been a long time since I've ridden."

"I can tell. Don't worry Doctor, he won't throw you. Just relax."

With the soft words in his mind, the time traveler did his best to uncurl his fingers from around the reigns. But he still hardly looked as natural as his companion. Riding in silence for a bit, the Doctor had a feeling there was an ulterior motive for the ride itself. And though there was two footman riding behind them, they were in a fairly isolated spot. And as they came to let the horses drink from a small stream, Drina finally came to speak the question that had obviously been plaguing her.

"Doctor, may I ask you something?"

"You just did." He responded briskly, more out of habit then giving an actual answer, "but go on."

"Who is she?"

There was a pregnant pause as The Doctor turned. He expected some sort of spite or jealousy to be in the eyes of the future Queen of England following a question like that. But there was none, just a sense of curiosity. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he shrugged.

"What makes you think there's a she?"

"Your face says it all." Drina explained, jostling a bit as they crossed the small river to the other side.

"Explain?"

"You have sad eyes, Doctor." She said again, rephrasing something he already knew to have been said yesterday, "when you see me, you see _her _first. You see someone else. I'd like to know about her."

"Clara." The Doctor admitted after a long while, "her name is Clara. I haven't seen her for a bit. Not since I've come to London."

"Is she beautiful?"

"Very. Looks a bit like you actually. Short and bossy, and has a bit of an ego."

"That's not very nice," Drina said, though her tone wasn't affronted at all, "what's she like?"

"Amazing. She's strong and independent, has a mind of her very own. And won't let anyone — not even me — roll over her, ever. And wherever I turn, she's always right there."

"So...what happened then? Between you and her?"

"I made a mistake. It was a foolish, terrible, horrible mistake."

"Oh?"

Still, The Doctor found no judgment in Drina. She was an enraptured audience, soaking up his words like a sponge. He felt himself more than willing to spill his guts to her, at least his more personal ones that didn't involve him being an alien time traveler with two hearts.

"Yes. She's been at my side since I can remember, and yet when there was a decision to make...I abandoned her. I left her on her own. And now she wants to leave; wants to run into the arms of someone who can care for her better than I ever really could."

"Do you blame her? For wanting to leave, I mean."

"No, I realize that now. It's not my right to test her judgment when she's proven to me time and time again that she's willing to risk everything for the people she loves."

"Does she love him?"

Staring at the neck of his horse for a moment, The Doctor shook his head from side to side.

"I don't know."

"Hm."

Turning slightly, The Doctor was startled to find Drina had fallen back aways while he was distracted. Turning around, he was about to ask if something was the matter when she let go of her reigns and slipped from the saddle. She hit the ground with a hard thud as The Doctor immediately came to her aid, kneeling at her side, checking her pulse as the two footman who had been riding behind them galloped to the scene.

"One of you go and fetch a Doctor!" He yelled, waving a hand as one of the uniforms vanished down the path, while the other remained. Feeling the girls cheeks, she had lost a few shades in her face compared to earlier, and was completely unconscious in the grass, "Lady Victoria? Drina? Can you hear me?"

There was no response as The Doctor sighed shakily. It was then he noticed the glimmer of green around her neck. Pulling the pendant out from under her collar, the time traveler wished he had his sonic. The stone was eerie in color, and felt freezing to the touch. It wasn't a regular gemstone, and as The Doctor ripped it from his companions neck, she immediately gave a deep gasp.

Eyes fluttering as The Doctor pocketed the necklace to examine later, he helped Drina sit up as she blinked wearily at him, "are you alright?"

"...where am I?"

"On the trail. Do you remember anything?"

"I just felt so dizzy all of a sudden."

"Are you still feeling sick?"

"A-a bit...I think I'll be alright."

Moving to stand up, Drina only grunted and held a hand to her head again as The Doctor frowned deeply.

"I don't think you're ok to stand." getting to his feet and with protocol aside, The Doctor scooped Drina up into his arms easily. She fit against him perfectly, leaning tiredly against his chest as her eyes closed, "if you hear something funny, it's nothing." The Doctor mumbled, addressing his two heartbeats which Drina appeared to care little about. Turning to the footman as The Doctor swung both himself and Drina up into the saddle, he took the reins in one hand. "Follow us back to the house."

"Yes sir."

Kicking his mount into a gallop, The Doctor ran. Sometime in the journey, Drina's skin had regained some of its normal colorings, and she was conscious mostly as she clung to the edges of his jacket.

"Run." She mumbled, loose strands of hair flying in her eyes as The Doctor pounded out of the forest and back towards Kensington, "run you clever boy."

"None of that now," The Doctor chided mindlessly, not being able to help the smile on his face as Drina laughed lightly, "rest your eyes. We'll be back in a moment."

There was no answer from Drina as The Doctor galloped to the back door of the house. A small crowd was already gathered there, including a man who he assumed was the physician. Dismounting easily, Lehzen was the first to materialize from the crowd.

"What happened?"

"Dizzy spell." The Doctor replied easily, "she fell off her horse. Was unconscious for about twenty seconds or so?"

"We'll take her from here,"

Nodding as he let a footman take Drina away from him, The Doctor felt empty without her in his arms as he watched the group vanish inside. The time traveler received an awkward shoulder pat from the footman who had accompanied him back as he stood on the steps, ten times heavier now than when he had left. Pulling the green pendant from his pocket, The Doctor held it to the light and scowled. He needed to figure out what the stone was, and that would require his TARDIS.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Rose here, back with chapter two. This is one of my favorite chapters in the story, as I love Drina and The Doctor's interactions in the garden while they discuss how lovely the TARDIS is. Not much else to say, so I hope ya'll enjoyed :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Magician's Secret

* * *

The Doctor wasn't fond of pudding brains disrupting his work. He also wasn't fond of pudding brains knocking on the TARDIS doors _while _he was working. So when the sharp raps came in the late evening, the time traveler stalked to the doors with a double helping of irritation and threw them open.

"What do you want?"

The footman who had knocked was an older man, the head of the staff no doubt based on his shabby white and gold uniform. He didn't seem at all happy to be there, nor pleased that he was being growled at by a grumpy Scotsman, "I don't have all day. What is it?"

"Hem, Lady Alexandrina is asking for you sir." he spoke, bowing at the waist slowly, "she said if you were nowhere in the house or in the garden, this was the place to look."

"Smart girl," The Doctor mumbled, nodding his head slightly, "fine, go back and tell her I'll be along shortly."

"Of course, sir."

Turning on a heel, the man walked away as The Doctor ducked back inside the TARDIS. Her interface hadn't been happy about him barging in uninvited during her repairs, but it was necessary to examine the pendant Drina had been wearing. His discoveries were minimal, but he knew now that the stone was not of earth, and was putting out signals which made no sense for 1835. It was enough to put him on edge at the least. After a fresh pair of clothing and his top hat, The Doctor left the garden and headed inside Kensington. All of the curtains were drawn, the atmosphere heavy as though someone had died. And though Drina was indeed ill, she was certainly no closer to death then he was. Making his way up the steps, Lehzen met him in the hall.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Smith," she greeted with a half curtsy, "Drina has been asking for you."

"So I've been informed. How is she?"

"Quite well, sir. She's regained much of her color but is still weary from the afternoon. But she absolutely won't rest until after you've visited. Follow me, please."

Nodding the Governess to lead the way, The Doctor followed her dark skirts in silence. In his pocket, the pendant felt cold against his skin, and its unknown origin weighed heavily on him. When he came to Drina's chambers though, his uneasiness was replaced instead by nerves. Entering the room, it was just as dark as the rest of the house. It was musty from a day of being closed up tight, and Drina was in bed, sitting up against the pillows staring at the ceiling. Dash laid across her lap, but perked up as The Doctor stood in the doorway.

"Hem,"

Clearing his throat awkwardly, Drina looked away from the intricate tiles above as her face broke into a smile. It wasn't the vibrant one The Doctor wanted to see, and her skin was still a shade of blotchy white and pink, but she was awake and appeared in good spirits, "good evening, Lady Victoria."

"Doctor. Thank you for coming."

"Of course. I hope you are feeling better after this afternoon's spell? You scared the life out of me, you know."

"I'm feeling much better. But between you and me, I'm absolutely famished. Stale soup doesn't do much for the appetite I'm afraid."

"Mm, understandable, one moment." wandering back to the door, The Doctor addressed the footman waiting outside the door. And as he went off to get food from the kitchens and The Doctor shut the doors for privacy, Drina sighed and sunk back down into her pillows. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just so sudden," holding a hand to the flat of her forehead, Drina stared up at the ceiling again, knitting her brows, "it didn't feel like anything I'd ever experienced before."

"Care to tell an old man about it?"

"It was unexpected." Drina began, watching as the Doctor took up a stool at her bedside, picking up her small hand in his, "one moment everything felt fine, and the next...it felt as though someone had hold of me."

"Where?"

"Here," touching her throat with a hand, Drina winced at the less than happy memory, "It was like someone had come up from behind and dragged me from the saddle. I wanted to cry out but my voice was gone."

"Do you remember anything after that?"

Furrowing her brows deeper, Drina shook her head.

"Not really. You must think I'm properly bonkers." Laughing lightly, though her face was still unnerved, The Doctor squeezed her hand tightly.

"No, not at all. Lady Victoria...Drina...I haven't been very honest with you as of late. But I feel like your life may be in great danger, and I need you to trust me."

"What are you talking about, Doctor? Of course I trust you."

Pursing his lips again, The Doctor pulled the pendant from his pocket and held it up. Drina immediately fell still, her eyes on the stone, "where did you get that?"

"I pulled it from your neck in the forest."

"Why?"

"It's not natural," The Doctor tried to explain. Drina's face made him stop though, as her expression was deeply pensive. After a while, she tipped her head to one side and very slowly pulled her hands away from his, leaving them empty.

"You aren't really a magician," she spoke finally, breaking the fragile silence in the room as The Doctor's hearts thudded away in his chest, "I know that, I've known since yesterday, but I almost didn't want to think...it doesn't even seem possible."

Reaching to her bedside table, Drina pulled an open tome into her lap. Flipping through the pages, she stopped on one that had been marked up by shaky ink lines, "it's here."

Handing the book over, The Doctor took it in his grip and read the words so carefully picked apart by a girl with a curiosity which extended well beyond her years. '_It was an amazing feat,_' the book read in narrow cursive, '_a blue box labeled 'police' which was cold to the touch and appeared from the air. Queen Elizabeth has sent me, __William Cecil__,_ _to investigate this incident closer. I worry it is a weapon to be used against the crown._'

"Oh." glancing up from the book, Drina was watching him carefully, her expression still pulled into one of deep thought, "I need to explain,"

"You certainly do." Drina announced, The Doctor wincing slightly at her tone, "how could you have been in Elizabethan London? That was over 200 years ago. You'd be long dead by now."

"Oh my dear, I am much older than 200."

"E-explain."

And so The Doctor did. He couldn't stop the information from slipping past his lips, everything from his past to his present. He left Clara out of his story though, not wanting to confuse Drina any more than she probably already was. By the time it was over, the future monarch looked a bit seasick, and The Doctor had an alarming amount of sweat in his palms.

"That's it then?" Drina said after a white, looking at the Doctor carefully, "the truth? You are really from another world and travel through the stars in your...er...what did you call it again?"

"A TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"O-okay. And you have...two hearts?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well. Of all the answers I was expecting that certainly was a bit farther then I would normally reach." Drina admitted softly, her pensive brows breaking into a more amused expression, "but I suppose it explains your...TARDIS...well enough."

"You mean you believe me? Just like that?"

"Well, I haven't known you for more than a day, and you sound completely off your rocker. But I know, for some reason, that you wouldn't lie to me simply to pull my leg."

"You are truly impossible." The Doctor mumbled, smiling as Drina made a funny face.

"I'll take that as a compliment then, Doctor. Now, you said I may be in some sort of danger. Why?"

"Yes, yes right. The pendant, it's not of Earth. I can't tell you precisely where it's from, but it's giving off a very distinct signal."

"Signal? Like when a coachman whistles to a horse?"

"A bit. But it's more constant, pulsing, like a heartbeat."

"So why did I feel so woozy then while I was wearing it? What happened to me?"

Rubbing his stubbly chin, The Doctor hummed deeply under his breath.

"I can't be positive yet, but humans are very fragile. My best guess is that whatever the pendant was signaling arrived sometime this morning. It made the signal stronger, which caused your head to go fuzzy. Like, if you listen to a high pitched noise for a while and begin to feel a bit sick to your stomach."

"I can't say I've ever experienced that," Drina admitted with a shrug, "I think I understand though. But why did I feel like I was being pulled?"

"Magnetic fields were being disturbed by the arrival of something not of this planet. This caused the pendant to react in an extreme way causing the yank you felt."

"Magnetic what?"

"That's right you don't know what that is yet. Uh, it's something you can't see that affects how things normally work."

"Oh. So, something arrived and the pendant reacted to it. Seems simple enough. But what arrived?"

"That's what I'm worried about." The Doctor admitted, sitting up suddenly as the doors were thrown open, practically rattling the walls. Sir John was there in all of his glory, scowling as usual.

"You. Out of this room."

"Sir John, Doctor Smith was invited here by me," Drina complained, only to quiet as The Doctor stood as Sir John approached him angrily.

"No respectable young lady should ever be fraternizing with an older man, nor should they ever be alone together. You, Doctor, are dismissed immediately."

"Absolutely not!"

"It's alright, Lady Victoria. Please, rest."

"But you'll come back, won't you?"

"Of course, don't worry." lifting the girl's hand, The Doctor kissed the back of it gently, "rest, please."

Frowning, The Doctor swiveled about elegantly on a heel, replacing his hat as Sir John followed him out. When the doors were closed, he scowled darkly at the man before him.

"I want you out of this house," Sir John hissed lowly, "you are a corruptive influence on Lady Alexandrina and need to make yourself scarce."

"I will do no such thing," The Doctor snorted, "she is not some little girl who needs to be sheltered in here, kept away from the world at every possible moment unless she needs to be presented."

"It's what's proper, Doctor."

"It's not proper, it's cruel!" he hissed, resisting the urge to punch Sir John in the nose, "even if she is the heir to the English throne, even if she could someday be the most important woman in history, being held prisoner in this house is not a life she should be forced to live!"

Sir John said nothing as The Doctor turned and stormed off down the hall, coattails flying behind him as he thundered into the garden. Before he could vanish into the TARDIS, the feeling of eyes on him stopped his furious escape. Drina was sitting at the window of her room, leaning against the pane. She was a shade of white against the cold glass, making her dark eyes even larger than before. There was a wistful smile on her lips, one that The Doctor had seen on his Clara many times. It was a smile of compassion, a forbidden emotion so deep and endless that the time traveler wanted nothing more than to drown in it. Turning to look up at her, The Doctor lifted a hand in an awkward wave, reminding him of all of those years ago in front of the Latimers estate. She waved back to him, her wistful look turning to grin before her head whipped around and she left the window suddenly. Missing that small sense of connection they shared, The Doctor rubbed the place between his eyes and entered the TARDIS. She was still grumpy to see him, but sensed his current mood and dimmed the lights just a bit. He collapsed down into a chair with a groan, tossing his hat aside.

"Oh old girl, why does this always happen to me?"

There was only a soft hum from the TARDIS as the Doctor sighed, leaning forward on his knees tiredly. Once again, he found himself drifting between alertness and slumber. It had been a trying day, and his confusion about his own feelings wasn't helping much. The time traveler was playing with fire, very tricky fire that was beautiful, and gentle and had the largest pair of eyes imaginable. But there were also thousands of her, scattered about the time winds. And the one in the 21st Century still plagued his mind. The one who he had let down in the worst possible way. The one who is hearts ached for from a distance. Unfortunately, that feeling of deep meditation didn't last as a loud shriek pierced the air.

Jolting to his feet, the screaming sent a shiver through his bones as he hurried out of the TARDIS, looking back at Kensington. In Drina's room, the Doctor could see rapid movement in the dark, as well as more screaming.

"Bloody hell," slamming the door hard behind him, The Doctor went to the main console, pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS groaned and complained in protest as she wasn't completed with her repairs, but she began to move anyway. Grabbing his sonic from under the console as the machine landed with a hard jostle, The Doctor slammed out of a small maintenance closet. The screaming was louder here as the time traveler sprinted towards Drina's room, not bothering to use the handle as he kicked the door open with a foot and brandished his screwdriver. Immediately, something - or somethings - of incredible speed darted about the room causing furniture to rattle. They were fast enough not to be seen as anything more than blurry shape and emitted an eerie greenish light. There was a shattering of the farthest window as they vaulted out, disappearing from sight.

"Drina!"

"D-Doctor…"

Having no electric lights in the palace, The Doctor climbed through the wrecked room by moonlight and sonic light, finding the future monarch curled up behind her desk which had been overturned. In her hands was a poker from the fireplace, green with alien blood, "D-Doctor?"

"I'm here, Drina. I'm here. Give me the poker."

Reaching out, the girl's eyes were wide with terror, "Drina, you're safe."

"W-what if they come back?"

"They won't," kneeling down slowly, "I'll protect you, just give me the poker."

Nodding shakily, The Doctor gently pulled the weapon out of the girl's hands, sonicing the green blood on the tip.

"W-what is that? Doctor, what are you holding?"

"Not important right now. Drina, the things who were in here. Did they touch you? Drina, did you get touched by the creatures?"

Nodding shakily, the future Queen of England pulled down the collar of her nightdress, revealing the three puncture marks made by claws in her collar. Blanching a bit, The Doctor stood, holding out a hand for the girl to take, "come on, I need to take you to the TARDIS."

Drina said nothing, merely nodded hauntedly as The Doctor hauled her to her feet. Keeping her small form close to his shoulder, they left the bedroom just as the thundering of footsteps came up the stairs to investigate. Guiding her into the closet, the TARDIS opened easily for them, welcoming them both back into her embrace. Not having much time to gawk at the interior, The Doctor led Drina into the med bay, sitting her down on one of the crisp stretchers.

"Wait here, ok? Don't move, don't touch anything, don't breathe. No, do breathe. Just...hold on, I'll be right back."

Gently ghosting a hand against Drina's knee, The Doctor left the med bay which had been conveniently moved next to the console room. Twirling the lever already poised for a quick getaway, the TARDIS groaned angrily as she was once again forced into premeditated movement. Watching the center console glow brilliantly, The Doctor turned as there was movement to his left, coming up the stairs. Drina was there, looking small in her nightgown. Her eyes were teary, but she looked significantly calmed down, "I thought I told you not to move?"

"It's wonderful," Drina croaked out, coming to stand beside The Doctor as she watched the console in wonder, "so this is...your home, then? You live in here?"

"Most of the time, yes. Now, we really need to go back to the medbay, I want to take care of those scratches sooner rather than later."

"What were they? The things that came for me?"

"I will tell you in good time, but right now we need to clean these."

Holding out a hand, Drina nodded and took it. The feeling of her small hand in his was like a dream as he guided her away from the console room. In a short time, despite the mess that was his thoughts, she had wiggled under his armor. Now she was in _his_ TARDIS, under _his _protection. And it would take all of his willpower, and all of his self-control, not to whisk her away and show her the stars. Hopefully, he'd be able to manage that, or he would be in very deep trouble indeed.

* * *

**A/N: Woooo action chapter! Not that last chapter didn't have action, but you know what I mean. Anyway, I don't have a lot else to say in my note so I hope ya'll enjoyed :) Please feel free to comment I love reading what you guys have to say! Cheers! - Rose **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Built to Last

* * *

"Doctor?"

Disrupted from his examination of the pendant still tucked away in his palm, the grey haired scotsman glanced away from the main console. It had been a few hours since the attack in Kensington, and The Doctor had stitched Drina up with an expert hand before leaving her to rest. She was awake now apparently, and if The Doctor wasn't paying attention he would have easily called her by the wrong name. The future monarch was drowning in one of Clara's red jumpers, as well as a pair of jeans that looked to just barely fit. Her feet remained in only her stockings, and loose brown hair was tucked away into her hood.

"Drina, hello. I hope you're feeling a bit better?"

"Yes much, though I must say the clothing is a bit...well, I've never worn anything like it."

As if to prove her point, Drina shoved her hands into her pockets and pouted slightly as The Doctor chuckled. He was after all, staring at someone who was to be one of the biggest fashion icons of Europe. Yet here she was, looking meek in full blown 21st Century dress, and apparently not minding it.

"Yes, it's a bit after your time, but I'm afraid I don't have much that's from this Century. Besides, corsets aren't the best idea when you're injured."

"You really are a terrible influence on me, Doctor." Drina admitted, ascending the stairs gracefully and coming to stand at his side, "I don't think I ever want to wear a corset again. Who knew trousers could be so comfortable."

"Indeed. How is your shoulder?"

"Your title as Doctor precedes you," Drina mumbled, feeling the spot just under her collar as her brows crinkled in pain, "a bit tender still I'm afraid. Mama is sure to have a fit when she sees."

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it sooner. You shouldn't have gotten hurt."

"It's not your fault. I would have been in much more trouble if you hadn't come when you did." Drina said, shaking her head at the memory, "so, what are you studying?"

"The pendant. It's puzzling, but I think I finally figured out where it came from."

"Oh?" Leaning against the console slightly, The Doctor smiled as Drina leaned in, looking at the small green stone in his hand, "and what have you decided?"

"It's from a planet known as Ocarro. I haven't really been there, all I really know is that it was destroyed eons ago by an exploding sun."

"Fascinating. But...if it was destroyed, how can this be here?"

"That's the question. I suspect some of its inhabitants found their way to Earth. But why they are dealing with 18th Century humans in London, I have no idea. What exactly did you see, when you were attacked I mean?"

"It's all a bit hazy," Drina admitted, pushing off the console to her feet as she wandered to one of the chairs around the platform, flopping into it in a similar way to Clara, "I remember waking up to see these things over me. There were three of them,"

"Did they speak at all?"

"Only to one another, and in this strange language, I was so scared at first I didn't dare move. But then one of them brought out a…"

Drina paused for a moment, her body shivering slightly as The Doctor knelt before her, reaching out to take her cheek in his hands.

"It's ok to tell me. I promise, you're under my protection now. They won't be able to hurt you anymore."

Swallowing thickly as her throat constricted, Drina nodded, looking down at the palace where her hands were clasped in her lap.

"It was a knife. I knew they were there to hurt me, so I screamed. I-I tried to run but they were so fast...I grabbed the poker from the fireplace and...it's all a bit blurry. I can't really remember."

"It's alright. That's alright." Standing, The Doctor felt Drina's hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead. It was something his bow tie wearing counterpart did more often then he, but he felt it was appropriate in this moment. Drina accepted this affection with a soft sigh, closing her eyes as she played with her intertwined fingers, "thanks for telling me."

"We're those things there to kill me, Doctor? And please, I want the truth."

"Hem, yes. I believe they were. I can only assume they were assassins from another world, brought here to eliminate you."

"But why me?"

Drina's eyes gleamed again with unshed tears as The Doctor held her shoulder in his hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb, "I'm nobody important. Not like my Uncle or Papa was. I've never even been into London. What could they possibly want with me?"

"Drina, I am a traveler of time." Sinking down slowly to sit on the arm of the chair, the Doctor tapped his fingers on the top of his pant leg. If his short time with River had taught him anything, it was that spoilers were dangerous. But Drina was scared and confused, and needed to be comforted. But this wasn't Clara, who was familiar with the jumbled workings of time and space. This was Lady Alexandrina Victoria, soon to be Queen Victoria in exactly two years time. One of the most powerful and influential women in history, "I have seen the past and the future. But you are so incredibly important. You don't even know how important you are,"

"Can you tell me?"

"No. I cannot reveal the future to you, I'm sorry. But you need to know that you will be...well, Impossible. You are an impossible girl, and you will do impossible things, and touch peoples impossible hearts wherever you go."

"Really?"

"Mmhm." Nodding his head, The Doctor stared at the dead pendant still clutched in his death grip, "I can only assume that the assassins were brought here by someone. And I will not rest until I'm sure you're safe. Can you tell me where you got the pendant from?"

"It was a gift," Drina explained, "one of the footman came with it yesterday afternoon."

"Ah, was it a small green box with a white ribbon?"

"I believe it was, how did you know?"

"I saw the delivery. From Captain Peterson or some pudding brain with a name similar. He looked like a presumptuous fool,"

Scowling to himself, Drina just nodded mindlessly.

"Ah yes, I know of him. The Captain started visiting Kensington about a month or so ago. Mama seems smitten by him, but I always thought there was something funny about it all. Why would Captain Peterson want to kill me?"

"Not sure. But more or that later. How bout a quick jaunt in London, eh?"

"What?" Standing from her chair, The Doctor nodded happily.

"It might not be your London per say, but it's still London. I do believe it's 2006?"

"2006? Really?"

"Nearly 170 years into your future. To far ahead for the assassins to follow. And you said you wanted to get out of Kensington. We could even go and see Kensington if you'd like."

Blinking a few times, Drina shook her head.

"But Mama, and Lehzen, they are probably all worried sick about me."

"It's a time machine, which means I can drop you back home not five minutes after we left. Come on, Drina. It'll be an adventure."

Staring at him for a long moment with her incredibly bright eyes, a smile broke across Drina's face. It caused the stutter to once again pass through The Doctor's hearts as he grinned back at her. He wanted to be the one to make her smile, this echo of Clara never had many opportunities to do so without someone else breathing down her neck.

"I suppose if I will not be missed, then there is no harm in taking a stroll. But first I must change into something more fitting?"

"No need. What you're wearing is perfectly suitable for 2006, all you need is shoes."

Holding out an elbow for the future queen to take, she gladly accepted the offer as The Doctor guided her back towards the TARDIS wardrobe. Behind him, he couldn't help but worry for his ole' girl, as she was still self repairing. But with Drina's laugher in his ears, he couldn't find it in him to deny her an afternoon amongst the masses. He would sort out his apologies with the TARDIS later, for now, he had a young girl to entertain for the afternoon.

* * *

"I've never been so high up before, it's like we're sitting on clouds,"

Drina's voice was slightly echoing in the glass chamber where they rest, sitting close to the walls to look out over the expanse of what was London. The Doctor had kept a tight grip on Drina as she explored, her features alight with joy and excitement, and filled with nothing but wonder. There were many things he had to explain to her, such as what cars and motorbikes were, as well as some of the larger buildings. But overall it was still London in it's essence The Doctor had even gone as far as to take Drina by Buckingham Palace, which she recognized immediately despite being almost 170 years into her own future. They even had a photo taken with one of the guards outside, one which the Doctor needed to print out for Drina to keep. Now, after a long afternoon of running around, they sat with aching feet in one of the glass domes of the London Eye, watching the skyline from above, "thank you for bringing me here, Doctor."

"Of course. Many of these things you may never see in your lifetime. This thing were on now, for instance, was only built seven years ago."

"It makes you believe that anything can be built and reach far beyond what it was ever intended."

"Something wrong?"

Turning to face Drina, the Doctor didn't miss the wistful lilt in her tone as she rested her chin on an open palm, looking at him with a crooked smile.

"When Uncle dies, I am to become Queen."

"Yes. I'd think you'd be rather excited to become Queen. Are you not?"

"Oh I am, I've been wanting it since I was thirteen. But there are nights when I lay awake and wonder if what I'm going to build...is going to last." Staring out at the skyline, Drina sighed heavily, "Like Westminster, standing for nearly two centuries. I want to be a Queen whose legacy will reach far beyond the walls of Kensington, or any palace for that matter."

Pouting slightly, The Doctor couldn't help his smile. She had no idea how much her words rang in his head. Queen Victoria, one of the most well known rulers of her time. She lived a long life, was preceded by nine children and an absurd amount of grandchildren, and though she faced hardship with the loss of her significant other later in life, her footprint was large.

"You will be a great Queen," The Doctor mumbled, not able to reveal anything but the truth, "and it might get a bit rocky at times, but hey! That's what helps you learn. Can't keep worrying, as that just makes you worry more. It's all a bit of a paradox in itself."

Hoping his message was clear enough, Drina merely giggled slightly and rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder.

"You still speak so unusually, Doctor." the future queen admitted with a happy laugh, kicking her legs back and forth above the floor like a small child, "but I like it. Thank you for bringing me here, and showing me all these wonderful things. But I think it's time that I return home."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Feeling his heart clench in his chest, The Doctor had to remind himself of what he had been saying since the beginning of this little misadventure. This wasn't his Clara, merely an echo. This wasn't like the spunky Governess he had met, he couldn't possibly ask her to stay and travel with him. He couldn't do that when there was another her just next door with her trust shattered, and her heart scorched by his own foolish decisions. He had to let Drina go, and he had to do it now, "I will be staying in London when we return until I can locate the Occarans who tried to harm you. But I think it best if I leave Kensington."

"Whatever for?" Drina's eyebrows popped up, and the small spark of hurt in her eyes made The Doctor wince. He hated causing hurt, especially to her, "we have plenty of room until we locate them."

"Based on the mess we made on our way out, I don't wish to cause you any scandal." The Doctor admitted, running a hand through his hair as the pair left the London Eye, "my presence has caused enough damage already."

"You haven't caused any damage," Drina insisted, walking side by side with the Doctor as they made their way back to the park where they had left the TARDIS, "Doctor, please."

The old man wanted to break. He wanted to take hold of Drina's hand and hold it in his, press the delicate fingers to his hearts as they beat. He wanted her so badly, even knowing that she was only a whisper of the woman he loved. But he only took Drina back to his ship, head held low. The trip back was silent, nearly unbearable as Drina's tear streaked face caused his hearts to break for her. He didn't mean to make an impact on her, but he did, and this was his punishment. Landing in the same closet as before, not ten minutes after they had left, The Doctor sighed heavily. Drina had already changed back into her nightgown, hugging the red jumper close to her chest. The Doctor thought better of asking her to leave it behind, as he already knew she wouldn't let go even if he had begged.

"We're back, only about ten minutes after we left."

"Must you leave?" Drina's heart was as broken as his own, her round face staring out from the red jumper reminiscent of his Clara, "can I come with you?"

"No," The Doctor wasn't mean in his words as he kissed the back of Drina's hand with his, feeling the heat of her fingers in his, "you belong here. With all of the crazy people you call family. And Dash, and Lehzen. You must stay. But you can't tell anyone of our adventure. Not a single soul, not till your dying day can you speak it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I understand." nodding her head sadly, The Doctor cupped Drina's face in his hand, caressing her cheek.

"You will be a great Queen. Remember that, if we don't see each other again."

"I will, Doctor." Nodding against his hand, Drina turned and left the TARDIS without another word. He could tell she was struggling to keep it together. But when she was approached outside the closet, The Doctor couldn't help but smile as she wove a tale as to why she had vanished. Something about a burglary, and that he had made his departure sometime earlier in the day as to rule him from the suspect pool. There would be no scandal, at least for now. Closing the TARDIS doors and leaning against the console, The Doctor sighed heavily. He had to find out what the Occarans wanted before he could leave London. And all the while, he had to find a way to keep Drina and Clara from his thoughts. The whining of the TARDIS was what brought him from his thoughts.

"Yes old girl, we're leaving."

Setting the coordinates for the nearest public park, The Doctor frowned as he left Kensington behind. If only the Universe was kind to him once in a while. To bad everything had to be so dramatic.

* * *

**A/N: This was more of a short filler chapter then anything. I wanted to make sure Drina got to go on at least one adventure with the Doctor before being hauled back to Kensington. And I just cant keep the adorable image of someone as proper as the Queen in 21st Century Casual. Anyway, more to come! I'm hoping for at least two to three more chapters for this story, as well as some sort of epilogue. Anyway, till next chapter. Cheers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Confessions of Doctor Smith**

* * *

The alleyway was musty. Pressed back first against red bricks, the Doctor could already feel the wet stones chilling his shoulders. But it was of little importance now, not when he was listening to the garbled mess of the Occaran language. It was indecipherable to any regular human, but he had traveled far and wide and knew a thing or two about languages. The other voice present in the conversation was very much english, as well as literate. The Doctor had located the assassins, and their supposed employer.

"Our attempt at killing the target was foiled," one of the Occarans hissed in a broken up english, a tongue not native to his homeworld, "we will not fail again."

"There is a gathering at the home of the girl tonight," the second occaran hissed, its tone a bit deeper then its brothers, "it will be a perfect time to kill her discreetly."

"No," the English voice was a booming one compared to the Occarans, one the Doctor recognized as Captain Peterson, "there has been a change in plans."

"That wasn't the deal," the lead Occaran hissed, only to be quickly shut up by a bark of frustrated laugher from the good Captain.

"You failed your first mission. You're lucky I'm giving you a second chance at all. Go to the gala and take her. Bring her to me. Do this, and you will get the payment in full, as promised."

And then Captain Peterson was gone, his heavy footsteps pounding down the alley as the Occarans garbled between themselves, planning how a kidnapping was going to occur when there was a palace full of witnesses. Having heard enough, The Doctor pulled down the rim of his cap to obscure his eyes as he hurried his way back to the TARDIS. She was a bit dirty from a few days amongst the trash, but she still let him in anyway. Rifling around a bit under the main console, The Doctor removed his sheet of psychic paper, setting it on the console as he straightened out the red lining of his jacket. Whirring at him in question, the TARDIS blinked a few times as the Doctor ran a hand through his curls.

"I think I look presentable for a party," he mumbled grumpily, slightly insulted by his oldest friend as she once again squealed at him. Before he could say anything, there was a clicking under the console as the hatch opened. Inside was a fine victorian suit, complete with a different top hat to match, "that's insulting." The Doctor insisted, picking up the pile of clothing anyway, "Drina is rather fond of my jacket."

The TARDIS gave another whir of her gears as The Doctor merely nodded, changing quickly and grabbing the shiny, silver tipped cane which had appeared in the umbrella rack by the door. Spinning around slightly, the time traveler could feel his hearts beating. It had been three days since he left Drina since their adventure in London, and he failed miserably in forgetting about her. Now, all he could do was think about her. What she looked like, how perfect her small hand fit into his. And how the Occarans were going to sneak into the party and take her. No, not on his watch. Not ever. Slamming the end of his cane down on the ground, The Doctor grabbed his psychic paper and left the TARDIS.

* * *

They were parked not far from Kensington. From where he stood, he could already see that the house was illuminated brilliantly in the night. All of upper class London was in attendance, though The Doctor wondered if that was Drina's doing, or her mother and Sir John's. The party itself was for Drina's seventeenth birthday, this he knew already. Smoothing himself out again, The Doctor began the walk towards the gates, nodding swiftly to those who passed, or assisting the occasional lady exiting a carriage. Making it to the front of the house after what seemed like an eternity, he passed the psychic paper on to the footman in charge. He looked at it, then at the Doctor before waving him through.

"Enjoy the festivities, sir," he said, adding in a very low tone, "she's in the ballroom." to the end of his sentence. Smirking a bit at that, the Doctor nodded his head and entered confidently. The place was more alive then it had been the days when he arrived. Every candle was lit, causing the gold embellishments in the molding to glint in the firelight. All of the colors were vibrant and beautiful, and flowers overflowed from every vase in the hall. It was certainly a fragrant affair, one that was sure to give The Doctor a strong headache if he lingered much longer. Passing through easily, he mumbled his greetings but swiftly made it into the ballroom. It was already filled with dancing and music. He couldn't help but admire the architecture of the space for a moment before glancing up to look for the woman of the hour.

Keeping close to the walls as to not draw any suspicion to himself, The Doctor could see Drina's mother and Sir John on the dance floor. Drina herself was seated front and center, at the head of the room. Men and woman were there, offering their well wishes, and passing on gifts. But the Doctor knew Clara's face - one which Drina shared - and he could see the turmoil going on behind her eyes. She was bored out of her head, and if she didn't escape soon, she was going to simply snap. Smirking at the thought of Drina losing her composure in front of so many people, The Doctor made his way towards her. This movement caught the future monarchs attention immediately, and her head swiveled. Not only was she bored, but she was on high alert.

Rising at the sight of him, The Doctor gladly bowed before her, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles as she stared down at him. The look on her face was deeply conflicted, fighting a war between sorrow and delight.

"Sorry for my tardiness, Lady Victoria. I had some business to which I needed to attend," he spoke easily, holding her hand as she descended the small flight of stairs where she had been sitting.

"You're three days late, Doctor Smith," she insisted, though her smile betrayed her as the battle was won over by the look of delight on her face, "perhaps you could give me a dance, as an apology?"

"Gladly, my lady. But first, something to drink?"

Holding out his elbow, Drina took it with ease as she and the Doctor made their way across the ballroom. Sighing a bit, the future Queen of England smiled half heartedly.

"This is a glad escape, you know," she said to him, not at all bothered by the stares of the other stuffy aristocrats in the ballroom, "I thought I was going to die of utter boredom."

"None of these...attendees, are your own companions, are they?"

"Not a one. These are all mama and Sir John's invitees. I have no friends other than you, and even then I wouldn't have known how to get an invitation to your TARDIS anyhow."

Blinking for a moment, the Doctor knitted his brows. He had left Drina days ago with no way to contact him in case of an emergency.

"That was rather stupid of me," he mumbled after a moment, picking up a fluke of champagne handed to him by a wandering footman.

"If I wasn't mistaken, I believed you were trying to say goodbye. Though, obviously it wasn't as permanent as I thought it would be."

"So it would seem." The Doctor said into his drink, scowling at the taste. He much prefered water, or anything else other than wine, "do you think you know me well enough to suspect I would return?"

"Oh, no Doctor. I hardly know you at all." Drina kindly admitted, swirling her glass but not drinking it, "But I know that you aren't someone who leaves tasks unfinished."

"Yes, I suppose that's true. You're very intuitive."

"I consider myself to be a decent judge of character. I haven't much else to do then watch the lives of whomever comes and goes."

Staring into space for what felt like an eternity, the Doctor fell into a companionable silence watching the ballroom. The mass of swirling bodies was enough to make his stomach flip, and the candlelight made everything look slightly orange. But glancing to Drina, whom he hadn't seen in three days, she looked as radiant as ever. But there was a sadness on her face, a sense of crushing loneliness that had seeped back into her person upon his departure. Setting down his empty glass with a flourish, the Doctor held out his hand, "shall we?"

Giving a single curt nod, Drina passed off her own glass as the two made their way to the center of the dance floor. It had been a while since The Doctor had waltzed properly, especially with someone so much smaller than him. But Drina seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, her small waist shuddering against the gentle touch of his hand.

"You aren't going to step on my toes, are you Doctor?" Drina questioned with a bit of mirth, ignoring the fact that the other dancers had stepped off to give them the floor.

"I told Clara once that I don't dance," smirking down at his small partner, The Doctor's eyebrows lifted into an owlish expression, "that doesn't mean I don't know how."

Falling into step with the slow waltz which began to play from the orchestra, The Doctor counted his steps at first. It had easily been decades since his last real intimate dance with another person, as his bow tie wearing counterpart was much too clumsy to even consider waltzing with a woman. But this felt as natural as walking, as breathing. Drina was fluid with his movements, trained from birth to dance as elegantly as any future queen should. The Doctor felt at home here, curious if his own Clara could dance this way. He wasn't even listening to the music really, and Drina wasn't either apparently as she looked completely lost in her thoughts. Only when the small crease appeared between her brows that the Doctor spun her round gracefully, causing the girl to giggle.

"Showing off a bit, don't you think?" She questioned him, her shoulders pressed against his chest as he grunted in response.

"Just showing some pudding brains how it's supposed to be done."

Drina laughed again as she spun about the other way, facing The Doctor again and looking into his eyes. Despite her obvious bliss in this moment, The Doctor could see something hidden behind her eyes, thoughts swirling around in her head as elegantly as their dance.

"What are you thinking about?"

Drina didn't answer, she didn't have a chance as the song ended and she pulled away. This left his arms empty, and it felt wrong as she gave him a very slow curtsy. He bowed in return, but glanced around as the hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood on end. He had been distracted; nearly forgetting his real purpose for being here. Grabbing Drina's hand, there was a strong gust of wind as the candles illuminating the room were suddenly extinguished. This caused the guests to begin gasping and whispering as the Doctor pulled Drina to him, holding her close to him, "stay close,"

"Doctor? What's happening?"

"The Occarans. They're here."

The Doctor didn't feel like elaborating as Drina burrowed fearfully into his jacket, beginning to shiver as the room dropped a few degrees. The Doctor twisted his lips slightly. He didn't know what three homeless aliens planned to do, perhaps this was just a distraction? When there was a scream close to his ear, The Doctor felt Drina ripped from him forcefully. Her screaming caused his stomach to hollow out as he whipped around. One of the Occarans had shed his disguise, holding Drina against his chest with a knife pressed to her throat.

"Doctor!"

"Shhhhh," pressing the blade closer to her neck, blood curled down the girls neck as the flesh was cut into and the Occaran purred through his gills, "shhhh,"

"Let her go." The Doctor ordered, stepping forward only to stop as Drina whimpered.

"Stay away, Time Lord," he growled, "or your Princess dies."

"This is stupid. You're in a room full of people,"

"It's of no consequence." The Occaran growled, "goodbye."

In a flash, the creature and Drina were gone. At the same moment, there was a terrible creaking from above. Whipping his eyes to the ceiling, The Doctor dove across the room as one of the chandeliers crashed to the floor, spraying glass and metal everywhere. There was screaming from the crowd as they moved to escape the ballroom. Laying across the tiles, The Doctor couldn't shake the look of pure terror on Drina's face. He was supposed to _protect her. _And he had failed, again. He couldn't keep the eyes of Clara out of his mind as she was pulled from the cloud by the ice woman. Or the eyes of Clara after pulling her from his timestream. Or the eyes of Clara, left to make a decision no human should ever have to make on the moon. _Alone. Afraid. In Danger. _

Breathing raspily, The Doctor stood as movement happened around him in what felt like slow motion. Waves of people swirled around him, screaming and crying out. But he heard none of it. He had one job now, and that was to bring Drina back. She had to live. Because The Doctor loved her, just like he loved his own Clara, just like he loved the Governess from London, and just like he loved Oswin from the Dalek Asylum. He had to save her. Because he loved her. And he couldn't ever let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Woooo! Chapter Five! You guys have no idea how happy it makes me that more people are following this story. I had a lot of fun with this particular Chapter. because cliffhangers are great. To be honest I want this story to go much longer then just eight chapters. We'll see where it goes after the main storyline is completed. Anyway, cheers all! Till next time :)**


End file.
